The Pants Move On 2: The Second Summer
by Moonlight Enchantments
Summary: Sequal to The pants Move On: Erin is trying to get over Danny. Belle is seeing Nick again. Hazel is still grieving and Marianna's coping with the consequences of last summer.
1. A new member

A/N This is the sequal to The Pants Move On and I recomend reading that first. Hope you are all looking forward to the sequal!

* * *

Months of crying and months of pain, the past year felt like a century of anguish for all of the new sisterhood. When a summer is so good, the rest of the year can not compare, and for them it made it worse. The Pants had made it worse. They knew that wasn't true, circumstances had just... changed, but for Marianna and Hazel especially, it was hard to remember that. Erin and Belle had had wonderful summers, and missing the people they had met was what made their years pass so slowly. But for Mari and Hazel, terrible things had happened, along with the good, and it was too hard to face up to them.

But the months had finally passed, and the summer was beginning once again. They were all seventeen now, and had many different plans. Belle had known what she was doing since last summer, she was going to visit her Aunt's farm again, to see the handsome farm-hand she had fallen for last summer after an especially bumpy start. Although she and Nick had both decided to keep their romance to summer, so neither felt tied down, she still felt butterflies whenever she ever thought about him. The other dates she'd had didn't really compare. He was nineteen now, and although they hadn't had much contact over the summer, she knew that the age gap still wouldn't mean much.

Erin wasn't sure what she could do this summer. She had a job helping in her Mom's clothes shop, and what she really wanted to do cost too much to do two summers in a row. Especially when you only had one income coming in. She really wanted to go to England and see Danny again. He was her cousin's best friend and they had met while she was visiting her Dad's family, and trying to sort out her relationship with them and herself. He had helped her and she had fallen for him big-time, she always had been a romantic. But, luckily, he had liked her a lot too. Not that they had really had a chance to do anything about it. They had been writing to each other a lot though, and she knew he missed her too.

Hazel's summer and been full of highs and lows. She and Russell had been friends since kindergarten, even while he was going out with Belle. But when Belle had gone away, Hazel and Russ had become more than just friends. It could have been terrible, but Belle had fallen for Nick at the same time, so they were free to admit that they might have liked each other for a lot longer than they'd realised. The few weeks with Russ had been absolute bliss, she had never really been in love, but she knew that was what she shared with him. However, the cynic in her should have realised it couldn't last. Russ got shot and after spending time in intensive care passed away in her arms. The time in hospital had been bad, but after, when she knew there was no more hope, she had felt enveloped by blackness.

Marianna hadn't really coped much better last summer. She was always known for her confidence and her drama-queen antics, but that was what had gotten her in trouble and since then everyone had noticed the change in her. Of course now they all knew the reason. She had met a guy at Drama camp, Hayden, she'd thought they were in love and gone a lot further with him than she was ready for. Not only that, but it had turned out that he going out with her for fun. It had broken her heart, but she would never let him know that and she had given a brilliant performance at the end of the summer in her part as Deirdre of the Sorrows. Unfortunately the high that had been left from that couldn't last long and she knew she would have to face the consequences of her summer soon, she was just glad she had such brilliant friends that would always stand with her, even if she had treated them terribly last summer. This time she knew she would be better, to re-pay them, and because she loved them.

She pulled her red hair into a tight bun, she had had it cut a lot shorter, although it was still quite long. She checked her bag that she had everything she would need for that night. Tonight was the night they were bringing out the Pants again, ready for the next summer. She had them now, since she had wanted to add something to her inscription from last summer. Everything else was ready too, most of which was snacks. Four teenage girls could get extremely hungry. They were meeting at Erin's house, as they had done last year, to keep up the tradition.

She headed downstairs and into the kitchen where her Mom was making some tea.

"Hey Mom, I'm ready now, so I'll just walk round ok?"

Her Mom gave her a quick hug, "Ok sweetie, have a nice time, and don't be back too late tomorrow, alright?"

"I won't." Mari walked out of the kitchen and into the living-room. She had to say goodbye to the newest member of the Sisterhood. She lent over the reed basket and kissed the baby on her tiny button nose. "Love you sweet one. Bye Izzy, Mommy'll be back tomorrow ok? Grandma's looking after you ok?"

Isabella O'Neill gave a small gurgle and Mari smiled. Then she picked up her bag and headed off to see her friends for the first time in quite a while.

* * *

A/N Oh I am so glad to have finally written this bit, I have had this idea since like the first chapter of the first story! So, did you like it? Was it a shock? Please tell me in your reviews! P.S this was only the Prologue


	2. The Summer Begins

A/N Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad everyone is still here! I'm sorry if I haven't replied to reviews, I haven't got the hang of the new system yet!

* * *

"Mari!" Erin squealed as she opened the door, "it's been ages, how are you? I bet you're knackered! I can't believe it's summer again! How's Izzy?"

"Woah, yikes, when did you become such a talker?" Mari said, laughing

"Sorry, I'm just excited, we haven't been able to spend as much time with each other this year,"

"Yeah, well me and Izzy are fine, my Mom's looking after her,"

"I bet it's good to get a break," Erin said, leading Mari into the living room where she'd already piled up bedding. "The others are in the kitchen so if you dump your stuff,"

Mari dropped her bags and they headed into the kitchen where Hazel, Belle and Erin's Mom were sitting drinking hot chocolate.

"Hey Mari, your cup's on the side," Erin's Mom said, smiling.

"Thanks," Marianna said, taking her cup and sitting down with the rest of the group.

"How's Isabella then?" Belle said, grinning with pride.

"She's fine," Mari said, also smiling, "and you know I'm calling her Izzy, not Isabella and definitely not Belle! A moment of madness came over me when I was naming her!"

When Marianna had been at drama camp, and the incident with Hayden had happened, she had called Belle and Belle had come to help her friend, even though she herself hadn't been having the best time. That was why Izzy was technically named after Belle. Mari hadn't wanted to make Erin or Hazel feel left out, or that they were going to be any less involved, but she had wanted to say thanks to Belle. Of course, neither Hazel or Erin minded, they knew that all three were going to be God mothers when Izzy was christened at the end of the summer.

"How's your Mom?" Erin's Mom asked,

"She's fine too... well as best as can be expected. She's looking after Izzy now actually," Erin's Mom nodded and smiled sympathetically. When Marianna had finally worked up the courage to her parents about her pregnancy, after of course telling her Sisters, her Catholic father had left the family home. He had ranted and raved at her, telling her how sinful she was, and eventually her mother had asked him to leave. Both were Catholics so they couldn't get a divorce, but at least Mari's Mom was a lot more understanding. Even though it had meant losing her husband.

"Well, you girls have fun, there's pizza in the oven as usual, and you know where the snacks are kept right? Don't stay up... it's pointless right, just try to keep the noise down ok?" Erin's Mom said, kissing each girl on the cheek before taking her hot chocolate up to bed with her.

"Pizza time!" Erin said with a delighted grin, "then it's Pants time. I can't wait to see them again!"

"Well, I definitely brought them, I think I checked about a bazillion times, I didn't want to forget them because I knew you guys would kick my butt."

"Sure would have," Belle said, laughing.

Marianna smiled at Hazel, she looked a little pale and her usually shiny black hair was tied back in a rough ponytail. She caught Marie's eye and gave a small smile back, "Yeah, you'd be dead O'Neill,"

Erin glanced gratefully at Marianna. Only Mari could get through to Hazel at the minute. Last year the four girls had been as close as you could be, but since last summer... so much had happened to all of them, good and bad. Now she felt a lot closer to Belle, but Marianna and Hazel she hardly ever saw any more. They were always busy or... something. She felt like she didn't have a good conversation topic with them any more. So many serious things had happened to them and if Erin talked about Danny, she felt like a delinquent. It was no wonder then that she was excited tonight, it was the first time they had all really been around each other without too many worries -like Marianna being pregnant or even giving birth- she hoped that re-uniting with the Pants would re-unite them to each other.

"So, you wanna make pizza?" Erin said with a grin. Once the pizza was made, and dished out onto plates, the four girls made their way through to the front room where, like last year, they each sat on the nearest pile of bedding.

"Pants or movie first?" Belle said,

The Sisterhood looked at each other, then said, "Pants!"

Marianna pulled the Pants from her bag, and the girl looked at the inscriptions on them. Most of them were from the last Sisterhood, Carmen, Bee, Tibby and Lena, there was even a message from them to the new Sisterhood that they had written when they had all met up last summer.

_To the new Sisterhood, we hope you have as great times as we did when you wear the Pants. You have to remember that they'll help you through the bad as well as the good,_

_Love C, B, L and T x_

And of course there was their own inscriptions from the last summer:

_I found my family resemblance- Erin_

_Confusion in a storm- Belle_

_Love and Grief- Hazel_

_I broke the rules with Hayden- Marianna _

And next to her statement from last summer, Marianna had written, _I got Izzy_

"Is that what you wanted to add?" Belle asked

Marianna nodded, "I thought it best to write everything that happened last summer,"

"So, what order are we having them this year?" Erin said, wiggling her eyebrows, "should we draw for it?"

It turned out that Belle would have the Pants first, then Hazel, then Marianna, then Erin last. Belle was secretly glad because that meant she would have them for her journey to her Aunt's farm. That would be when she would see Nick again, and since their relationship had been interwoven with the Pants, it seemed fitting. To excuse the pun.

"I announce the summer, in accordance with the Pants, officially begun." Erin said, grinning again, "Let's hope its a good one!"

* * *

A/N I know it was a bit short, but I hope you liked it anyway, more soon, promise! Review now ok? lol 


	3. Old Faces

A/N Hey there! I actually wrote this chapter last night. But then I read through it andI was like no! So I went back and cut and pasted, and saved some bits for the next chapter, and added some other bits. I think it flows better now, and has a nice cliffie (sort of) for you lot to review for!

* * *

"Now you sure you have everything?" Erin asked in a mock "Mom" voice. She and Hazel were waving Belle off at the airport. Marianna was looking after Izzy.

"Oh yes, because I need so much for a few weeks on the farm, bar of course my suitcases full of books."

"Like you'll be reading much," Hazel said with a snort, and Erin grinned. It was wonderful to see Hazel cheering up a bit, which had happened rarely during the past year.

"Shut-up you two," Belle said, with a grin as wide as Erin's. "Now, don't get into any trouble while I'm gone 'kay?"

"Of course not," Erin replied with a wink, hugging her friend tightly. She wished Belle wasn't going, it made her just a teenie bit jealous that she was getting a chance to see her boyfriend again. But only a teenie bit, it was hard to be jealous of a friend when you're so happy for them.

Belle hugged Hazel tightly, whispering, "And don't you be fretting ok? Please, write me if you need me, but Erin will be here so you won't need to, but if you want to,"

"You're rambling," Hazel said, smiling. "I will be fine, and we shall write to you anyway."

"I know, I know, I should go, but I feel really left out, all you guys are staying here and I'm off to the middle of no-where!"

"Yes, with your super hot boyfriend!" Erin said pushing Belle off in the direction of her gate.

"He's not my boyfriend," Belle said, blushing uncharacteristically. Then she blew them a kiss each and strode quickly to her gate, hoping she would get there before they started calling her name out on the tanoy.

"Just us now kid," Erin said, as she and Hazel walked back to the car park. Hopefully this summer wouldn't be too bad for them.

Belle made it onto the plane with just enough time for her to get a good book out. It was a pretty long flight but she was glad of it, she wanted to the time to think. To be totally honest she wished in some ways that she wasn't going, she wished she could stay with her friends, helping them out with their troubles and forgetting her own. That's what she usually would have done, but last summer had changed them all, the Pants had changed them. Last year she would never have admitted when she was scared, not even to herself, but now she had begun to.

And scared she was. How was she meant to react to Nick? True last summer he'd helped her out, he'd held her while she cried. They'd kissed, and more. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about him, making her feel stupid and childish. The question she needed to the answer was: did he feel the same? Something inside her, her pessimism, said he didn't. That he had just been using her like Hayden had used Mari. But there was so much he had done after that seemed to say he really cared for her. That didn't mean he didn't regret what had happened though.

* * *

Marianna was walking down Main Street, pushing Izzy's pram. She was trying to get her to sleep and this was usually the only thing that would work. She ignored the whispered giggling as a group of freshman's passed her. She had been ignoring such people for months, it didn't get easier though. She pushed an annoying tendril of hair behind her ear and carried on walking, at a faster pace. Izzy grumbled a little more, then fell silent, either asleep or enjoying the ride. Mari wasn't bothered which, as long as she was happy. Just as when Izzy slept she slept, when Izzy was happy, Marianna was happy.

"Hey, it's my Irish Beauty!"

She pushed past the guy in the street, muttering "pig," under her voice. What gave these guys the right to say stuff like that to her. Then she stopped and turned around, running back and giving the guy a hug. He'd cut his hair and wasn't wearing the course leader wear of black but he was the same old Jamie, her saviour from Drama Camp.

"I am so sorry! I thought you were..."

"No, my fault, I probably should have just stopped at hey," he replied, smiling back at her. He was tall, with short scruffy brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark green zip-up jacket and jeans, a total colour contrast to what she was used to seeing him wearing. She turned back again, walking to Izzy's pram and returning to where he was standing.

"Sorry, don't want to forget her," she said with a laugh.

"That's alright, is she a cousin or something?"

"Oh no... she's... my daughter."

Jamie's eyes widened in shock, but to his credit he just nodded, "Oh... what's her name?"

She beamed so much her cheeks ached. No-one ever just asked that when they found out, and he wasn't stupid, he must be able to work out some dates. Especially since she'd famously thrown up over her costume at the end of course performance. "Izzy, it's short for Isabella, I sort of named her after my friend."

"The one who came to visit you? The one I had to cover you for?" He said with a laugh.

"Yeah... thanks again,"

"No problem... look, I've got to run, I'm helping family out at the minute. My granddad just got out of hospital and, well that's why I'm here. But we should meet and reminisce and stuff."

"That'd be really nice, I'll buy you a coffee, my treat as a thank you. You totally deserve it."

He ran his hand through his hair, "Thanks, so tomorrow?"

"Yeah, do you know the Cody's on Main?"

"I'll find it, look I'm really sorry but I've got to go, see you tomorrow," he bent down and kissed her cheek, smelling of aftershave and shampoo. It was nice that he had to bent down, being tall Marianna was usually around the same height as most guys.

"Bye," she replied to his disappearing back. He turned and gave a wave, before striding off down the street.

_Dear Belle,_

_Yes, ok you just left I know, but I didn't get to wave you off so I'm allowed to write. Plus I just wanted to get in the flow of writing, I mean I didn't keep up very well with that rule last year... or any of the others. But this year I'm going to be a better Sister! I mean I'm a Mom now. God, doesn't that sound weird? Anyway, I was walking Izzy today (she's asleep now by the way, I'm not neglecting her) and I met Jamie. He was a course leader at Drama camp, I think you met him, brown hair? Well, we got on really well that summer, he really helped me. I told him about going out at night with Hayden and he didn't tell my parent's! I mean wow! So he asked me out for coffee to reminisce, not a date or anything! I know what you'll be thinking butyou know I'm totally not in the market! Ah, and I know what your asking right now, yes he did see Izzy and I introduced her as my daughter and yes he probably did the dates and I did expect him to run screaming or shout "you whore," like so many others. But guess what, he didn't! Ok, I'm going to start to repeat myself and that is a sign that I should "sign off". _

_Thought I'd keep you updated, really hope everything at the farm is great and your hunky farm boy is still as hot as ever! _

_Love you lots and lots and lots,_

_Mari x x x _

Marianna finished the letter and stuffed it in an envelope. She would mail it later that day, Belle probably hadn't even landed yet! But it was nice to have written to her, she knew how left out Belle would probably be feeling, last summer they'd all been going away and now only Belle was. It seemed they would still be keeping pretty separate though. They all had their own lives in the Summertime but they were Sisters and that was what would keep them together forever. Mari remembered meeting the First Sisterhood. Bridget, Carmen, Tibby and Lena were all still friends now, even though they were in totally different colleges. And since the new Sisters were just about to go into the Senior year, it was reassuring to have their life-long friends along for the ride.

* * *

Belle couldn't stop dancing up and down on her seat. She was so excited. Her Aunt had picked her up from the airport in the old truck and they were driving along the old dirt track that eventually led to the farm. The countryside whizzed by as her aunt drove to the speed limit of a place where there is only one sheriff who patrols the town a 100 kilometres behind them.

"I was surprised you wanted to come back," Pauline said, "I mean I knew you got on well with Nick, but I didn't think you'd had that great a time the rest of your stay."

"Oh I like the relaxing atmosphere," Belle said, lying through her teeth and blushing at the mention of Nick's name. She felt such a kid.

"Uh huh," Pauline said with a knowing side-ways glance. "Well, Nick should be arriving later today to. But your Uncle's picking him up. I think he gets in after dinner time though, so you have a chance to freshen up."

Belle tried not to blush again. She hated the thought that her Aunty knew she liked Nick. It was incredibly embarrassing. But she was also glad of the warning, at least now she knew when to look good. Not that she would try hard or anything. Yeah right.

She didn't know what would happen when they saw each other. There had been a lot of anger and... well not to be crude, but lust between them last summer. However, it had been a year and things were bound to have changed. What Belle couldn't work out was how much. As they drove past the familiar barn she remembered a lightning tinged storm that had been the first time she'd realised that although she hated Nick a lot, and he has dissed the Pants, actually she also liked him a lot. It was confusing even now.

They pulled up and she got out, pulling her book-laden bags out of the back of the truck. As she entered the kitchen her Uncle hung up the phone.

"Hi, Isabella. That was Nick, Pauline. He says he's bringing a friend from school along."

"Oh... how nice." Pauline said with a smile. They were no relation to Nick, but he had grown up around the parts and had worked on their fields since he was thirteen. He was also the only one of the farm hands to have gotten into college, she couldn't help be proud of him and there was always a room ready for him to stay in when he came back for the summer.

"I'm just going to go and change, and get a book. Is it ok if I go out to read? It's a nice evening."

"Sure, take a torch from my room." Pauline said with a smile at her niece.

Belle heaved the heavy bags up to her room. It was small, but in a cosy way. There was a little bed with a blue knitted blanket and white sheets, and the curtains were the same shade of blue. The wardrobe was one of those huge old ones made of wood. She quickly took out her clothes and put them away, thinking it better to get that over with. Then she changed into a pale blue shirt. She kept the Pants on for luck.

Grabbing her book, and a torch from her Aunty's room, she ran down the stairs and out the back-door, shouting a quick "Bye," to her relatives who were cooking spaghetti for dinner. She ran to the cool shade of the barn, where she had gone to read often last year. As she sat on a hay bale she wondered who Nick had brought with him. She didn't know whether he knew she was there or not, but it seemed unlike him to bring along someone. Especially since he was technically staying at the farm to do work. She decided not to think about it, and settled into her book, balancing the torch precariously on her shoulder.

Hours must have passed because she was almost on the last page of her book when the barn door swung open. She shone her torch up, illuminating Nick. Except he wasn't her Nick any more. His bleached hair was now just a mousey brown and he was wearing some sort of suit-like jacket over his white t-shirt. He was still just as gorgeous though. His brown eyes shone in the torch light.

"Hey," he said, with a small smile. It didn't seem to reach his eyes though, or maybe that was just the poor light.

"Hi," she said, equally as reservedly. This was it. This was when he told her how he'd regretted what had happened and how he never wanted to speak to her so what was she doing here like a clingy child. Or something like that.

"I... I mean to write but I..."

"That's alright I mean I didn't either so," she realised she was rambling. "Is dinner ready?"

He looked confused but then he nodded. "Yeah... that's why your Aunt said to come get you."

"Ok," she got up and walked back with him to the house. "How did you not trip or something, you haven't got a torch,"

He gave a laugh, then stopped himself short. "I know my way around pretty well."

Belle resisted the urge to add, _you sure do. _She couldn't help the fact that her heart was beating so hard it seemed impossible that it wasn't visible through her shirt. She quickly tied her hair up in a messy bun, remembering they were eating spaghetti. She hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself too much.

They reached the house in silence. Nick smiled a little, the same smile where he didn't seem to really want to smile, and opened the door for her. Sitting around the table was her Aunty, Uncle and a strange girl. She had blonde hair piled on top of her head in a complicated style, with two Chinese style sticks poking out of it. It was obviously one of those styles that took forever, but was meant to look like it had taken five minutes. She was wearing a crisp shirt of mint green that blended with her green eyes.

As she saw Belle and Nick come in, she got up and walked over to them, a fake smile plastered on her face. Belle could just tell it was fake. "Hi, you must be Isabella." The girl said with a Southern drawl.

"Well, actually my friends call me B..." Belle paused as the girl went over to Nick, wrapping her arms around him. She was tall, and able to rest her head on his shoulder comfortably which she proceeded to do. "Isabella's fine." She changed quickly.

Nick looked at her, with no puzzlement. He knew exactly why she didn't want this new girl to call her Belle. "Yes... Isabella is the girl I was talking about... Pauline and Joe's niece."

"Yes, well it is so nice to meet you, I'm Amy." Amy said in her fake voice, she stuck out a perfectly manicured hand for Belle to shake.

"Hi." Belle said simply, before sitting down at the table, furiously avoiding everyone's eyes.

* * *

A/N Dun dun dun! I know, I know... you don't have to tell me. But you should, please review! And don't hate me. 


	4. Phone Calls

A/N Another installment of my master piece! Not!

* * *

Belle was sitting in her room, doodling on a piece of paper. She had meant to write to Erin but couldn't think of anything to write. What really was there to say? That she had just spent dinner with Nick and his new girlfriend. That she was so angry she thought of throwing things around her room. That she actually had no right to be angry because her and Nick had never been going out in the first place. That after dinner she had locked her self in her room, crying and had only just stopped. All those things might make her seem a little crazy.

_Dear Erin, _she wrote underneath her doodle, not bothering to start a new piece of paper,

_How are you? I am great. Nick just arrived with his girlfriend, Amy. She seems nice. _

_How is everyone up there?_

_Love, Belle x_

She stuffed the paper into one of the pre-addressed envelopes she had in a pile on her desk, and ran downstairs. In the kitchen her Aunt and Uncle were washing up. Pauline turned,

"Hi Belle," she said with a smile, "You ok?"

"Yeah I just ate to quickly, um... where should I put this so it'll get mailed?"

"Oh, just put it in the mail box out front and stick the tag up, the mail-man'll get it. Is it for your Mom?"

"No, my friend, I forgot Mom asked me to phone, can I phone after?"

"Of course honey."

At the mail box Belle found a letter that hadn't been picked up, it was first class and addressed to her. It was from Mari, she could tell straight away by the curly, loopy writing Mari had perfected when they were 13, An actresses hand-writing, she had told them all. They all remembered that summer, getting at least four letters a day so she could force herself to write that way when they went back to school. Belle put her letter in and opened Mari's on the way back to the house. It was dark and she could barely read was written but it made her smile just to see her friend's kind words. It looked like Mari was having a much better summer than her. So much for the stupid Pants. Belle stroked them fondly, mentally apologising for her false statement. She knew the Pants were there to link her to her Sisters, not to her hunky farm boy, as Mari called him.

* * *

Erin got Belle's letter two days later. She sighed inwards as she read it, knowing what Belle must really be thinking. Somehow she thought it was an emergency enough for a phone call. But it would have to wait until she was at work, as her Mom hated it when she was late, which she already was.

"I'm your boss when we are here, not your Mom, so don't expect any compensations!" Was the lecture she had already heard four times. Erin had taken the morning shift, thinking that afterwards she would be free to go and see Hazel or Marianna. She had forgotten that morning shifts meant getting up earlier than she had to for school.

"Erin, hurry that butt up!" Her Mom called upstairs, "I'm leaving right this minute!"

Her Mom always went with her, to open up. Erin wasn't trusted with such an important task. she ran downstairs, still holding the letter and ran out to their car. "It's from Belle," she gasped as her Mom nodded to the letter.

"How is she down there?"

"Um... I'm not sure. Mom can I..."

"The phone bill is coming out of your pay, and only when there aren't any customers." Her Mom said, interrupting her with that mother's intuition.

"Thanks!"

When they got to the shop Hazel was waiting outside. Her black hair was hanging in loose curls around her face and her blue eyes were outlined in blue eye-liner that went in swirls up to her temples. It was crazy but she looked fantastic, especially since Erin hadn't seen her taking such care with her appearance for quite a while. She beamed at her friend and hugged her while her Mom opened the shop.

"Hey, I couldn't sleep, so I curled my hair and then did make-up and then I thought I'd come and keep you company." Hazel said with a wide smile.

"Wow! You look great Hazey, I wish I'd known, I would have at least put some make-up on!" Erin said with a laugh.

"I'll do some for you, in the empty times only, obviously," Hazel said, looking at Erin's Mom, who laughed.

"That's fine with me, as long as the customers get your full attention when they are here. I'm going to run some errands ok?"

"Alright Mom, just don't be late!" Erin said with a wink as her Mom walked off, shaking her head. The two friends walked inside and positioned themselves behind the counter. The shop was a used clothes shop and it was where Erin had first found the Pants last summer.

"Oh my god! I just remembered, this is the same day I found the Pants!" Erin shrieked.

Hazel blushed, "I know, that's why I thought I'd make an effort. A sort of thanks."

"Well, you had better make me up too then. Oh wait, we need to phone Belle first, look."

Hazel read the short letter, "Oh dear." She said when she had finished. Erin nodded and picked up the phone, dialling the number Belle had given them before she left.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Um, hi this is Erin, Belle's friend, is she around?"

"Belle? Oh you must mean Isabella, she's in her room do you want me to go get her?"

"Oh, yes please."

"That's alright, I'll be right back."

"Ok." Erin replied, she turned to Hazel and whispered, her hand over the receiver, "I think that was Amy." Hazel pulled a face, then someone else spoke into the receiver.

"Is someone on the line?" This time it was a male voice.

"Oh, yes. It's Erin, Bel... Isabella's friend, I'm just waiting for B... her. Someone has gone to get her."

"Oh... Hi, this is Nick."

Erin's eyes widened, "Nick. Hey. Um... How are you? Long time no see and that..." She made a mock fist and hit her other hand with it, balancing the phone on her shoulder. Hazel spluttered, trying not to laugh.

"I'm alright. You?" Before he waited for an answer he added, "Look, can you tell Belle I'm sorry, I don't think she's in the mood to talk to me."

"Alright," Erin said with raised eyebrows, "If you want. But I kinda agree she might not be too happy with you, but I never said that."

He sighed, "She told you then?"

"As I said, I have said nothing, but she sort of... mentioned what happened."

"Yeah... I tried to talk to her, but she's been in her room or in town for the past few days, I've hardly seen her. So will you tell... Hi Belle. Isabella." Erin heard talking in the background, "Yeah, it's Erin, here. Oh, bye Erin."

"Bye." Erin said, making confused gestures to Hazel, who returned them, feeling more confused seeing as she had only heard half a conversation.

"Hey Erin," there was a pause, then Erin heard a door shutting, "So what is it you're meant to tell me?"

"I... Well, ok, first of all me and Hazel are here at the shop and I got your letter so we thought you might like to hear a friendly voice. And then he wants me to tell you that he's sorry. He says he's tried to talk to you but that you didn't want to."

"Too right. Like I'd talk to him. Stupid... anyway." Belle replied with a sigh. "How's you two?"

"Oh we're good. Hazel's all dolled up because she remembered it's the anniversary of the first time we found the Pants."

"Aw wow, happy birthday!" Belle said, obviously talking to the Pants.

"You're lucky to have them,"

"Um... sure I am, I feel fantastic." She sighed again, "I want to be home with you guys, it isn't fair. I miss you all so much,"

"We miss you too," Erin said,

"We love you Belle!" Hazel shouted from the background.

"I love you too," Belle said, wrapping the phone wire around her fingers and leaning against the wall. "I don't want to be here any more."

"Did you go down there just for him?" Erin said, toughly.

"Yes."

"Shut-up no you didn't! You went to have fun, to see your relatives and to have fun! Plus, you know we would never let you read if you were here so make the most of it ok? You only have what, a few more weeks?"

"Oh god, that sounds so long!"

"Look, Miss Isabella, Nick is not the only person down there. Go out and meet some new people! I bet there are great people out there! Ok, not as great as us perhaps, but they'll do! Hey, you might even find someone hotter than Nick."

"I doubt that... but perhaps. He has stopped dyeing his hair now, it's mousey brown."

"Ew! That's just wrong. Now, be nice to him and this Amy, and make new friends! I command you,"

"Fine," Belle mumbled surlily.

"And tell Amy to call you Belle. No-one calls you Isabella, not even teachers."

"Fine! God, you should never have gone to England. You came back to confident. Oh, have you spoken to Danny yet?"

"No," Erin said with a blush, "I was going to phone him but then I thought... Oh crap, customer. Here's Hazel."

Erin handed the phone to her friend and went to help the old woman who had come in looking for a present for her Granddaughter. "She's about your age actually, would you mind trying some things on?"

After trying on a horrible orange jumper, some green sweat pants and finally getting paid for a pink t-shirt, Erin went back to the phone. Hazel was laughing and sounded cheerful, so did Belle when Erin got the phone back.

"I'm glad Haze's having a better time now, she sounds happy."

"Yeah I think she is." Erin glanced lovingly at her friend who was now folding the jumper up with a look of disgust. "Look, I have to go, Mom is taking the bill out of my pay!"

"Good on her chatter-box! Write me soon ok? I've only had a letter off Mari so far, how is she?"

"She's good, she was telling me about her not-date with Jamie, apparently he is very sweet. Do you remember him from last year?"

"Vaguely,"

"He was hot!" Erin said with laugh, "Oh, and they're meeting up again."

"How much reminiscing can you do?" Belle said with a laugh.

"Oh you know Mari! God, let me go woman! I'll talk to you soon ok? And go make friends!"

"I will, love you!"

* * *

A/N So did you like it? Please review!


	5. CatchingUp

A/N Hey this is just a quick update, to let you know how they're all doing. Hope you like but be warned, it is short!

* * *

"Hey, how are you?" 

"Since yesterday?" Mari asked with a laugh, "I'm good thanks. Tired but good."

Jamie smiled, "Good. I'm good too."

"Um... good." They smiled nervously at each other, then Mari sighed, "Why is this so weird?"

"I don't know," Jamie said with a cute frown. "Maybe it's because..." he paused, "No, got nothing."

"Well, it shouldn't be. Come on we should go do something, then we'll be distracted and not so awkward."

"Good idea," Jamie said, following the good looking red head out of the café. Not that he noticed she was good looking- yeah right.

They finally decided to take a drive, to the nearest "big city". Marianna was especially pleased because it was so nice to have a day off from Izzy, much as she loved her. She was so glad her Mom had agreed to look after her.

They wandered around the streets, laughing at the hurrying business people. They wandered in and out of shops but bought nothing. But mainly they just talked. It was weird, they didn't have a lot in common but they could still find a million things to talk about. Mari hoped they would keep meeting up over the summer, because she really enjoyed his company. It was nice to have different friends, she decided, Belle, Erin and Hazel were more like her relatives- she'd know them that long.

"So, what did your parents say, when you told them about Izzy?"

It was an inevitable question, "My dad went ballistic. His family are all really strong Catholics, of course he's only Catholic when it suits him. That's why my Mom and Dad are split up actually, he wanted to throw me out, but my Mom wouldn't let him."

"Your Mom sounds really supportive," Jamie said, with a small smile.

"Yeah, she really is. I would never have been able to cope without her, and my friends, they all stuck with me, even though I was a total bitch last summer."

"I didn't notice."

"You didn't know me."

He paused, "Do any of them know, who the father is?"

"My friends, I didn't tell my parents. But I think father is a little strong, don't you? It's not like he's ever going to get involved, even if I told him."

"You never told him?"

"When was I meant to, when he was bragging to his mates behind my back?"

"I suppose that makes sense... Want to talk about something else?"

"Yeah I think we should," Mari said with a smile.

* * *

Belle wandered into the kitchen, Nick was sitting at the table, eating cereal. His hair was all sticking-up and his eyes looked bleary. 

"Hey," he mumbled between bites.

"Um... hi." She took a seat on the other side of the table from him. "Look, can we just be friends? I don't want it to be all weird, and... yeah."

"That the advice Erin gave you?" He said, with a smirk.

"You know there was a reason I hated you when I first met you," Belle said, shaking her head, "Your so totally arrogant."

Nick nodded, "I can't disagree, it's all with reason though, I mean, you know me."

"Ok, I didn't expect that um... honesty. But yeah, we're alright then? And tell Amy to call me Belle. It's too weird if I don't answer her."

"Alrighty."

"There's something I've been wondering... why don't you dye your hair any more?"

She could have sworn he blushed, "Well.. I just... you know."

"Um, no, you didn't answer there."

"I..." He leaned closer to her, "Amy didn't like it, but please don't tell anyone."

Belle burst out laughing, "And you have a right to be arrogant, when you do whatever your girlfriend tells you!"

"Shut up, you!"

Belle tried to control herself, "I'm sorry but..." She began to laugh again.

* * *

Erin picked up the phone, "Hello?" 

"Um... Hi, can I speak to Erin please?"

"Speaking," she answer jovially, wondering where she knew the voice from.

"Oh, hey it's Danny."

Erin covered the phone and gave a little shriek, "Oh-my-god" she breathed, then she lifted the phone again "Danny, hi!"

"How are you, long time no phone speak," he said, with a small, nervous laugh.

"I'm good! How can you afford this?"

"New job, pays _slightly _better."

"Oh cool."

"i just wanted to, you know, catch up, I wish I could come over to you though. Meet all the Sisters," he said.

"Oh me too, and they do too. Then I'd stop going on about you to them, I mean I um... yeah."

He laughed again, "Don't worry everyone here's sick of hearing about you too."


	6. The Little Mermaid

A/N Sorry sorry sorry. I'm sorry, it's been too long right? Well, I'm going to try and do a nice long chapter to make up for it alrighty? Coolio! And here comes some more old characters... lol.

* * *

Hazel had decided to meet up with Carmen, from the original Sisterhood. When they'd met last summer they'd got on well, and were meeting up in New York. Hazel's Mom had decided to take a trip up there and Hazel had gone with her. She just didn't feel right spending the summer back home-there were too many memories.

"Hi Hazel, sorry I'm a bit late." Carmen walked over to the table with a wide smile.

"That's alright, how are you?"

"I'm ok, oh it's summer. How are the Pants?"

Hazel smiled, "They're good, Belle's got them now, but she should be sending them to me pretty soon."

"You planning on having fun with them in New York then?"

"I don't know," Hazel said, shrugging.

"Haze, I know bad things happened last summer, but good things happened too. The Pants are there for you to remember your sisters, while you're off doing things you've never done before. The first summer we got them I went to visit my dad. He hadn't bothered to tell me he was engaged to my step-Mom and that she already had two kids. I was devastated, but I'm really good friends with Paul and Lydia."

"Is that the same Paul that Lena is with?"

Carmen nodded, "just call me the matchmaker. They're so sweet together, but I'll admit I had to do a bit of pushing."

"Talking of matches, how's Win, and when am I going to meet him?"

Carmen blushed, Win was the guy she'd met during the third summer of the Pants, "He's alright. You know he's at college here? Well we should all meet up, what do you think?"

Hazel nodded, "That'd be really good."

Mari and Jamie were spending the summer together. They hadn't really decided it, it just seemed to be happening. They both enjoyed each other's company and Marianna couldn't get over how sweet he was. She thought she would be put off by the age difference, but she really wasn't, besides she was 17 and he was 19 and a half, it wasn't that much. Not that she wanted anything romantic out of it... yeah right.

"Hey," she said as she answered the door.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just watching The Little Mermaid with Izzy."

"Oh that was my sister's favourite film."

Marianna smiled, "It's mine, I always fancied myself as Ariel."

Jamie laughed and followed her into the lounge. They sat on the couch just as the Disney castle flashed up on the screen.

Belle was in her room, trying to finish her letter to Hazel when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Nick came into the room. "Hey, just telling you lunch is ready. Amy made it."

"Oh, ok, I'll be down in a minute. I need to finish this and post the Pants."

He grinned, "Ah, I see. Hey can I read them?"

"No!"

"Why not?" He asked with a pout.

"Because... you just can't."

"Did you write on this from last year?"

"Yes..." she said warily, trying not to blush.

"Did you write about me?" He grinned.

"None of your business."

"Ple-ease!" He whined.

"Stop moaning!"

"Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please..."

"For god sake, alright." She threw them to him. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you. Which is yours, there's no names."

She tapped her nose and smiled. "You'll just have to guess."

"Um... um... I can't! There are too many to chose from."

"Tough," she said, taking the Pants back. "come on, lunch is ready."

They went downstairs, "You're so evil," Nick said.

"I know," Belle replied, before sitting down at the table, "Oh this looks great Amy."

"Why are you evil?" Amy asked, her smile firmly in place.

"Oh no reason," Belle said, "Nick's just being an idiot."

Amy laughed, "Yeah he is isn't he." Belle rolled her eyes as Amy ruffle Nick's hair. It really was disgusting the way Amy felt she had to play up Nick and her relationship in front of Belle. She obviously wasn't very secure, Belle kind of felt sorry for her.

Jamie came back with popcorn. "Ah the tastiest treat."

Mari dipped her hand into the bowl. "Mmm definitely."

They were at the middle part of the film where Eric had taken Ariel out on the lake, and Sebastian was leading all the creatures in a rendition of "Kiss The Girl"

"This has always been my favourite part." Mari grinned, "I've always been a romantic at heart."

Jamie smiled back. "I've always thought that Disney songs don't get the recognition they deserve."

"Yeah..."

Suddenly Jamie leaned forward and kissed Marianna gently on the lips. Then he pulled away, "I'm sorry... I just... um..."

"That's ok," she said with a smile, then she kissed him back. "It was quite nice."

* * *

A/N Sooooo what thought you guys? 


End file.
